


Jake's Baby

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Really with how many people he's been with it was only a matter of time. But did it have to be Madeline?





	Jake's Baby

“-I mean it was good, but it wasn’t great,” Chloe rolled her eyes as Dustin talked to her when she saw Brooke coming her way.

 

“Oh hey Brooke-gahh!” She was surprised with a punch to her crotch as bent over in pain out of breath. “God fucking damn it. Brooke, what the FUCK?!”

 

“Chloe, you are, my best friend and I refuse to stand by and watch you throw your life away like this! You’re too young, you’re too beautiful!”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I’m taking about the baby growing inside your stomach right now.” There was a moment of silence as Brooke looked up at Dustin who slowly backed away before running down the hallway.

 

“I’m not pregnant.”

 

“Well not with that punch you’re not, I’ve been taking Muay Thai classes.” Chloe glared at Brooke as she leaned against the lockers trying to Stewart herself.

 

“I was never pregnant Brooke.”

 

“…are you sure?”

 

“Yes I’m fucking sure.” Jenna looked over from her locker as she approached the two confused.

 

“I’m sorry but why is everybody yelling over here?”

 

“Oh,” Brooke took something out of get pocket, “I found this positive pregnancy test-” Jenna punched Chloe again. This time the blonde fell to the ground as she bit back a scream.

 

“Ow…mother fucker!”

 

“We all knew this would happen eventually but don’t worry now you have nothing to worry about-”

 

“I’m not…pregnant…”

 

“Oh…well I just assumed…

 

"Yeah I did too…”

 

“Why? How much of a slut do you think I am?!”

 

“…that’s not important,” Jenna said quickly taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the pregnancy test in Brooke’s hand, “what is? There’s someone in our school who is. And we need to find out who is?”

 

“To love and support them?” Brooke asked as Chloe got off the ground before interjecting.

 

“No, to mock and ridicule them. Obviously. We’re in highschool Brooke, not an episode of Glee.”

 

“Oh. Right…so how do we find out who it is?”

 

“We ask everybody we know until someone tells us.”

 

“That works I guess.”

 

Seventh Period:

 

“Got anything?”

 

“Nope, I’ve been about to cross everybody off our list except for three people.” Jenna handed the list of possible remaining canidates to Chloe who looked it over.

 

“Zoe Murphy? Pfffttt, no. So that leaves…oh Hell yes.”

 

“What? Who is it?” Chloe didn’t answer Brooke as she walked towards the third floor girls room where she saw four girls standing in front of the mirrors.

 

“Heather Chandler.”

 

“Chloe. What the fuck do you want? This is our bathroom.”

 

“Yeah well I just wanted to come in and congratulate you. I couldn’t think of a better person to get fat.”

 

“Hello Chloe~”

“Go fuck yourself Madeline.”

 

“What are you talking about Valentine?” Heather Duke asked staring at the girls who entered confused.

 

“Heather’s not fat.”

 

“We found the pregnancy test Heather. We know it’s you.”

 

“I’m not pregnant.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Then, who’s pee have I been carrying around on a stick all day?” Brooke asked bringing out the pregnancy test again.

 

“Oh, that is mine,” everyone turned to Madeline surprised, “I thought I threw it away this morning though.”

 

“You did but my I accidentally dropped my retainer in the trash this morning.”

 

“Brooke, please tell me you didn’t put that back in your mouth when you found it.”

 

“Of course not. I washed it off in the sink first.” An awkward silence followed but it was quickly cut off by Chloe’s laughter as she pointed at the “French” exchange student.

 

“You’re pregnant? That’s hysterical. Only a God damn idiot could’ve gotten you pregnant. I know you can’t speak English but Jesus.”

 

“Wait,” Jenna said looking up from her phone, “who’s the daddy?”

 

“Oh he is, how you say, Jake.” Chloe immediately stopped laughing as she looked Madeline straight in the eye.

 

“He’s what now?”


End file.
